


Week

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 min drabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's week gets sweet.<br/>5 minute drabble rules: no edit, no rewrite<br/>for the sake of my sanity I am allowed to edit typos :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week

On Monday, Castiel is staying overtime. It sucks, but it's important for their current project. Dean draws him a bubbly bath when he comes home.

On Tuesday, they go to the movies and hold hands during the entire movie and neck in the dark like the teenagers they have been all those years ago. Castiel wears the love bite under his ear with pride.

On Wednesday, they have a disagreement which is resolved quickly as Charlie points out that they have misunderstood each other. Castiel is afraid now, how easy could it have been to go the wrong way? They put their foreheads together and plan a much needed vacation, smiling. 

On Thursday, Deans feet are in Castiels lap, it's his turn for a massage today. They munch on pop-corn and make fun of reality T.V. for five minutes. Dean glances at the time and wordlessly switches the channel. Castiels thanks him with a kiss. He always loves documentaries on bees.

On Friday, Dean and Sam go out and Sam brings Dean home, slightly drunk and smelling of stale beer and smoke. Sam has a shit-eating grin and he drawls a 'you guys are the best' before he smushes his face onto the couch.

On Saturday, they cuddle up on the sofa. It's three minutes to midnight and Dean tugs at Cas' shirt, pulling him closer. He whispers words into Cas' skin. His eyes are wide open when he asks a question.

Sunday has just begun, it's 00:01 and Castiel and Dean are crying, Dean demanding Castiel repeats his answer but never allowing him more than one word between kisses.

 

"Yes, Dean, yes I will."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) comments/feedback, prompts and/or your love are appreciated.


End file.
